1983
Events *19th January - Deirdre Barlow goes out with Mike Baldwin and kisses him while married to Ken Barlow. *24th January - Suzie Birchall returns to Weatherfield. She left in 1979. *26th January - Emily Bishop finds out that Deirdre Barlow and Mike Baldwin have been dating. *2nd February - Phyllis Pearce finds out that her house in Omdurman Street is going to be demolished. Suzie Birchall gets a job as barmaid at the Rovers. *17th February - Deirdre Barlow confesses to husband Ken that she has been sleeping with Mike Baldwin. *23rd February - Ken and Deirdre Barlow are reconciled after her affair with Mike Baldwin. *2nd March - Eddie Yeats buys Stan Ogden's window cleaning round as he's no longer able to climb ladders. *14th March - Bert Tilsley is told that he might have had a mini-stroke. *9th April - Aidan Connor is born. *25th April - Suzie Birchall's abusive husband, Terry Goodwin, follows her up from London. *27th April - Suzie Birchall is beaten up by her estranged husband Terry Goodwin. *2nd May - Fred Gee takes Bet Lynch and Betty Turpin on a bank holiday trip to Lyme Park, only for his car to roll into the lake with the two women inside it. *5th May - Maria Sutherland is born. *9th May - Mark Redman is born (In later storylines the character's birth was backdated to 1981). *11th May - Len Fairclough makes his final appearance. *16th May - Bet Lynch finds out that Jack Duckworth is one of the clients on offer at the Bill & Coo Video Dating Agency. Hilda Ogden's brother Archie Crabtree dies. *18th May - A furious Vera Duckworth finds out that Jack is one of the clients of the Bill & Coo Video Dating Agency. *24th May - Kirsty Soames is born. *25th May - Jack Duckworth, under the name Vince St. Clair, is set up with Carole Munro through Bill & Coo Video Dating Agency. Carole is actually Jack's wife Vera. *22nd June - Suzie Birchall tries to seduce her friend Gail Tilsley's husband Brian, but he rejects her advances. *27th June - Jason Grimshaw is born. Gail Tilsley and Suzie Birchall fall out when Gail finds out about Suzie making a pass at her husband Brian. Elsie Tanner tells Suzie to move out of No.11. *29th June - Suzie Birchall leaves Coronation Street after being evicted by Elsie Tanner. *4th July - A furious Beattie Pearson discovers that father Albert Tatlock has sold No.1 to Ken Barlow when she thought the house was her inheritance. *6th July - Mike Baldwin entertains a Russian trade delegation in Baldwin's Casuals. *11th July - Chalkie Whitely wins £3,543.75 on a five-horse accumulator and celebrates with Eddie Yeats and young binman Curly Watts (First appearance of the character). *18th July - Bert Tilsley is rushed to hospital and put on a life support machine after the gas explosion at Tilsley's Garage. *27th July - Bert Tilsley goes missing. This is the final appearance of the character. *1st August - The Duckworths are told that their house at 20 Inkerman Street is going to be demolished so that flats can be built. They view 9 Coronation Street. First appearance of Terry Duckworth. *3rd August - Chalkie Whitely leaves the Street for Australia. *10th August - Albert Tatlock celebrates his eighty-eighth birthday with a surprise party during which his daughter Beattie Pearson turns up unexpectedly. *22nd August - Percy Sugden becomes caretaker at the Community Centre (First appearance of the character). *24th August - Vera Duckworth is delighted to find out that their offer to buy No.9 has been accepted. The neighbours are less pleased when she announces the news in the Rovers… *31st August - Ken Barlow is sacked from his job at the Community Centre for breach of contract. The Duckworths have to vacate their house at 20 Inkerman Street - they're taken in by Ivy Tilsley at No.5. *5th September - The Graffiti Club opens for business with Hilda Ogden manning the cloakroom. First appearance of Shirley Armitage. *12th September - The Duckworths move into No.9. *28th September - Marion Willis tells Eddie Yeats that she's pregnant. He is delighted. *12th October - An Autumn Fayre is held at the Community Centre towards which Annie Walker donates a homemade cake (Final appearance of the character). *17th October - Brian and Gail Tilsley move in with Ivy Tilsley at No.5, in order that they can afford to keep the garage on. *19th October - Alf Roberts’s car breaks down in Bolton and is repaired by hitchhiker Kevin Webster (First appearance of the character). *24th October - Ken Barlow buys a third share of the Weatherfield Recorder. Brian Tilsley takes on Kevin Webster as a full-time mechanic. *26th October - Eddie Yeats and Marion Willis have their stag and hen nights but Eddie's evening is spoiled by Fred Gee finding out that Marion is pregnant and shouting it out in the Rovers, causing the two men to fight. *31st October - Eddie Yeats marries Marion Willis. Mike Baldwin is a guest at the wedding and is upset to see his baby son, Mark Redman for the first time when his mother Maggie brings him along. *9th November - Curly Watts moves into No.3 as a lodger of Emily Bishop's. *16th November - Ken Barlow is forced by his publisher to rewrite his damning review of the Graffiti Club to speak glowingly of owner Mike Baldwin. *28th November - Stan Ogden realises that he is three years older than he thought he was when he checks his birth certificate. *5th December - Ivy Tilsley resigns as supervisor of Baldwin's Casuals. *7th December - Stan and Hilda Ogden's 40th wedding anniversary party is held in the Rovers. Eddie and Marion Yeats leave during the party to get ready for their move to Bury. Len Fairclough is killed when he falls asleep at the wheel on a motorway when returning home from visiting his mistress Marjorie Proctor. The police interrupt the party at the Rovers to inform Len's widow Rita Fairclough. *13th December - Len Fairclough's funeral takes place. *26th December - Bill Gregory visits the recently widowed Rita Fairclough, as he knew her husband Len. He learns that his old flame Elsie Tanner still lives in Coronation Street. *28th December - Elsie Tanner meets old flame Bill Gregory for the first time in thirteen years. See also *Coronation Street in 1983 *Category:1983 episodes External links *1983 at Wikipedia Category:1983